Haunting words
by SasuneUchiha
Summary: L finds out something important of his life in the end,leaving Light to wonder why for the rest of his life. Will he have to keep wondering forever? When L magically returns,how will things turn out? Bad summary,but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Yes, this is short, it's a bit like a drabble I guess. I just had to write this down and post it!! It makes me feel sad every time I think about this and if it really did happen. Anyhow, please review and tell me if you think I should make this a series or levae it as it is!! Cuz I am clusless as to what i should do with this, or if I should do anything at all!_**

**Haunting Words**

L felt his heart give a loud beat, every muscle in his body tensing at the same moment in time. His eyes widen with the same beat and the spoon he held falling to the ground with a clink. He felt himself falling off the chair but could do nothing. He was fully prepared to hit the floor when strong arms caught him. He looked up and saw Light Yagami holding him, an evil smirk playing at his lips, starring with a triumphant look at the ebony haired detective.

He felt his heart's pulse stopping, his eyes widening in both fear and shock. He knew it from the very beginning and wished with all his heart that he was wrong. But now, as his end was here, He wanted to cry. He was right, from the beginning he was. But he did not feel any speck of joy for being right, he felt like laughing at his disdain. He didn't want it to end, he never did. He wanted to be wrong; for the first time in his life, he hated being right.

As his eyes grew heavy as he starred into glowing red eyes of Kira reveling in his demise, he finally saw the truth. How ironic it was, that in the last few moments of his life he was able to uncover such a trivial yet life altering thing in his life. How weak he had been, what a fool he was not to have noticed.

He had lost, not to you Kira, but to the morbid game of love. A game that can either fulfill your every wish, or destroy you mercilessly. The raven opened his mouth to speak, to whisper to the one who brought on his demise; but it was to late, he was gone, no longer in this world.

--

Lights' eyes widen as he vaguely heard the whisper of the dying, now dead, man in his arms. He shrieked as he tried to wake the elder man, wanting to find out what he had meant by those words.

"Damn it L!! Wake up!!" Light shouted shaking the man vigorously. Deep down he knew, that the man was dead, but he refused to believe it until he received an answer. The words silently whispered to him to haunt him for the rest of his life. He couldn't live without an answer, he needed one! Why had he said that? Why!?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'Aishteru'

* * *

**_A/N: See!? It's SHORT!! But I liked it, so sad and cute...-sniff- again, please tell me what you guys think I should do witht his. If you guys want me to leave it as it is, or make it into a series. If I do make it into a series, don't worry, L will be seen, he won't be completely dead!! Because really, how can there be an L and Light coupling if L is gone!? That makes no sence!! Please Review!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided to make it into a series, how long a series I don't know! But a series nonetheless! :D Now, start baking those cookies LustAndVengance!! lol Thank you MiaoShou, LustAndVengance, and NaroRau for reviewing!! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I wont update in like a week cuz I'm losing internet access for a bit, going on a small trip 2 Puerto Rico.My island here i come!! XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Light starred miserably as he watched the casket with L's lifeless body in it, slowly being descended into the hole which was dug for it. His eyes were cold and emotionless, his heart beating at a steady pace. He still couldn't let go of what the detective has said to him, and only him, in the last second of his life.

He was supposed to be rejoicing for the fact that he had won, that L was dead. But that fact alone, the fact of the others death, shattered any image of the future he had wanted so dearly from the moment he had been born. The world he had wanted, so close when he had touched the black notebook of the shinigami's, now nothing but a mere mirage that somewhat sickened him.

He couldn't hear anything, he had tuned everyone out. He watched as dirt was thrown into the hole and felt his stomach churn. He remembered the feeling of having L lying lifelessly in his arms, his body turning cold in a matter of second. The others skin becoming impossibly paler than it had already been. Memories of how L had talked to him kindly, the few moments they had laughed together so precious to him.

Light suddenly felt like vomiting from all of the thoughts that attacked his memory. He begun to cough and froze when he saw blood on the hand he had covered his mouth with. His mind raced and for some reason he felt like running, so he did. Not run really, but speed walk out of the wretched place. He did still have his pride to hold on to, even if that was the last thing he had.

Once the brunette was far enough, the voice of his father and other co-workers drowned out, he slumped on to the floor of an alley, hands holding his head uncaring that now red liquid stained his precious chesnut hair. He gritted his teeth as those words haunted him, repeating themselves over and over in his head like a broken record.

Everything would have gone perfectly as planned if only that damned ebony haired detective had stayed quiet!! He would have been laughing manically in his head watching L being buried, he would have gone on as if nothing had happened, he would have been God!! Now, now he had doubts.

If you are pondering why it is that Light is haunted by those words so much, please listen. Light had come to terms one day that he had truly cared for the detective. He remembered that day effortlessly, but we will not go into details.

Light's feelings grew as he worked along side the detective, but he had a priority, he was to become God of the new world. The Holy! And this detective was in the way of his world. He needed to get rid of him. He always told himself, from then on out, that it wouldn't matter when the detective would die, he did not have any feelings for him. L only saw him as a criminal, as Kira. So it was alright. He would sacrifice the person he cared for most in the world for the world.

But always, always always ALWAYS did L have other plans! Why did he have to say 'Aishiteru' to him? And say it knowing that he, Light Yagami, was the one whom had killed him!! Did he even mean those words? Did L just say those words to make him feel guilty? No, impossible. L didn't know how he felt, so that ruled it out since L had nothing to gain by this fact.

"Onii-chan?" A voice asked and Light looked up to see his beloved little sister looking at him worriedly as she took small pants of breaths. "Are you alright Onii-chan?" She asked.

Light didn't know how to respond at first, but he knew that he couldn't have his sister worry so he gave a slight nod and stood up biting the inside of his lip. He pulled his hands to the side and Sayu gasped as she noticed the blood.

"Are you hurt Onii-chan!?" She cried as she ran and checked his head to see no cut or injuries that would have caused the blood.

"I'm fine Sayu, don't worry about it. I'm just feeling a bit…off is all." Light stated receiving an understanding and sad nod from the small brunette girl.

"Alright, but we should hurry. Otousan is furious and worried about you and why you ran off like that." Sayu said

"Thanks for telling me." Light said giving her a false smile as he tried his best to rinse the red liquid away with his saliva, but failing miserably. Both walked quietly back to the funeral, very few were invited. Those that worked with him, and if they so wanted, a few members of their family, no more than three.

As they neared the funeral, Light felt some sort of barrier keeping him away. He shook his head thinking it to be his imagination and kept on walking, stomach churning but not as much as before as his mind begun to blank out, cuaisng him to feel numb. Which in way, he was grateful for at the moment. If he did not been numbed,he would have definetaly gone mad.

--L--

L felt every fiber of his body twitch anxiously. His whole body hurt, where was he? He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't open his eyes to see. Everything around him felt as if it were spinning in circle. Then his body relaxed as a sort of cold front passed through within him.

Now the ebony haired dead detective could finally open his eyes. But to no ones surprise he saw nothing but darkness. Where was he? He was dead and yet feeling? This is not what he had expected the afterlife to be, not what he had expected at all.

"Dear child, killed far before your time." A voice echoed from inside the dark. "You, whom have served the Gods in such a way that others have not in years. You whom had held tightly to justice, lived and breathed justice and justice alone." The voice continued and sighed sadly. "And yet the gods of death interfere once again as they did years ago. But this time, child of the heavens, you will receive an instant chance to have what your heart desires. To be along side your love." The voice boomed as a light shone in the dark illuminating the room of darkness and what L saw amazed him even more than seeing a Shinigami.

There not to far from him floated a feminine man. He had long light green hair and hazel eyes, a long white robe with golden jewelry around him. Six wings sprouted from his back, he held a white gold staff in his right hand and had snow white skin. A golden circlet decorating his forehead.

"You…." L begun to ask already sitting down on the now white floor, starring at the creature in front of him in awe.

"I am Xellos, your guardian angel." The man said landing gratefully in front of the ebony haired detective still in awe.

"I am one of the highest ranked angels in the lands, and you, L Lawliet, are one of the only children truly protected by the Gods. You have protected humanity for centuries, and will for as long as you reborn." Xellos said looking at L with kind gentle eyes, extending his hand to help the detective up.

"So I am in heaven?" L asked looking around.

"In a part of it, yes. And you have been here countless of times. Now dear child of heaven, follow me and I shall take you to the supreme God of Heaven." At this the angel, Xellos, begun to walk and L followed scanning the place as he followed.

The place was magnificent. And the creatures, they were far more magnificent. There were unicorns in a wide field, phoenixes flying in the sky, dragons walking the land as well as flying, and many more. He soon found himself in front of a large white castle like building. The two entered and L found himself overwhelmed with the amount of power that flooded through him, around him, in him. And memories, memories of when he died came back to him.

"Stay calm child!" Xellos ordered concernedly as he held tightly to L's body that had been about to topple over to the ground, eyes wider than before and gasping for breath that he did not need. "I should have warned you before, but now it is pointless. The instant a human should walks through these doors they experience their death over and over unless their will is strong enough to break it, or their guide, if they have one, breaks the spell." Xellos said as he rubbed the others back gently to calm him down.

"Xellos, I see you have arrived on time this time!" Came a woman's voice. "Now come forth, I wish to see my child's face." She ordered and Xellos sighed irritated and walked to the throne as he helped L walk and gain his balance.

In a chair a woman with long blond hair, green eyes with thick black eyelashes and pale skin, sat and looked at L up and down and smiled happily. "Oh my how you have grown!! I do like this appearance better than the last; I knew it would have fitted you perfectly!" She said "Introductions are needed from my part I suppose; I am Junesei, the Goddess of the Heavens. It's so sad that you must be leaving us once more and so quickly, but I suppose that It is important. If you wish it, I will grant it. Now come along my dear L. I'll reborn you after we make some changes since you are dead in earth. And if others caught sight of you roaming the world after seeing you buried, will cause quite a fuss now would it not?" The woman teased.

"Yes, it would indeed." L answered finally feeling better and able to stand alone. He starred at the beautiful and celestial woman as she stood form her throne and in seconds he and she were in a white gold room.

"Alright, now lets begin." With his, the process of his being reborn began.

* * *

**A/N: ….I don't know what you guys might think of it, so please tell me in a review!! XD I wrote his in my third period, so yeah…I just opened a page and my hands begun typing. I had no intentions of making Xellos or Junsei, but I guess they fit, since L does need to get reborn, and quick. What better way but to introduce the gods while it happens? It's still rather short huh? Yeah, well, _REVIEW PLEASE!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it!! Thank you LustAndVengance for reviewing!!

* * *

Chapter 3

--Light--

It had been about four days since the funeral of L's. It still sickened him when he thought of L and the way he died. The way those dark calculating eyes clouding over with death, the light in those eyes were never meant to die out, never; but they did. All thanks to him.

Every time he looked at any sort of sweet delights he felt his stomach knot and had to quickly turn away from the sight to keep himself from spewing his guts. He never knew how one person's death could affect him so much. Of course he still wrote in the Death Note, but every time a criminal had the letter L in their name, he would hesitate and then write it down on a normal sheet of paper for Misa to handle.

Also, he had had this strange feeling that someone was always starring at him and it sort of scarred him. But truthfully, who wouldn't be scared if they felt eyes on them 24/7? It would drive any sane person mad! Thankfully Light Yagamai wasn't completely sane now was he? He had killed off his beloved, killed thousands, perhaps millions, without a second blink of his eyes, etc. Let's try not to go too much into details about how un-sane Light is, it would probably take forever; just as much as it would take us to note every cute little thing about L. Alright, not as long, but close enough.

Light walked to the same room he and L had been sleeping in when they had been chained together for surveillance, and scanned the empty room. An image of L typing away on his laptop eating some sort of candy as he sat on the bed came to mind and he ran his fingers through his hair taking a deep breath.

No matter how many times he had come to the room, no matter how many times he had tried to forget, he just couldn't get over the fact that L was really dead. Sure, this was said in the last chapter, but could you possibly forget the person you loved so dearly in such a small amount of time? Especially when you were the one to kill them? Certainly not!! And if you do then something is definitely wrong with you; or you have become completely emotionless from that point on, which is understandable.

He headed to the shower and stripped down to his birthday suit, turned on the shower, and took a long hot shower. There he stayed for about 1 hour just thinking as the water cascaded down his toned body. When he stepped out and dried off, he was mildly disgusted at his pruned fingers. Who ever liked having pruned fingers? Looking at the alarm clock at the side table he noticed just how long he had been in the shower and quickly got dressed to go meet his family to go out to dinner. Hopefully by then his fingers will have come back to normal.

--L--

L wasn't to happy about the situation he was in. Right now he was perched on the balcony of Lights room in the Yagami house. He hardly got to see him there, but tonight the young boy would be having dinner there with his family; this is the reason why L was up there.

How could he be perched on the balcony of the second floor? How did he get there? You may wonder. Well, let me describe to you just how L looked. L had a small gray scarf around his furry black neck that connected to his furry black body and a furry black tail as well as his furry black ears. Have you guessed it yet? I'm sure you have. L was a cute little black cat with a gray scarf around his neck and a sapphire blue type of bracelet around his front left paw.

'I wonder when Light-kun will arrive…' Mussed the small kitty as he sat there looking down at the driveway and streets.

He had been living as a cat for the past few days since his death and talk with Junsei. He could not be human, and if he was reborn a human then he would be taking the body of another already living; much like a possessor. Or, he could be born as an animal, and if so, which one? He didn't want to take the body of an already human, it would mean killing them in a sense. He couldn't ever do such a thing. So he chose to be born into an animal form.

It really isn't as bad as you think. You might be thinking, 'How the hell are they going to anything if L's a cat!? But I want that kitty!!' Alight, I think I can answer that question. L is able to turn completely human at will, but only for a short amount of time. He can only transform into his true form about 5 times a week, each lasting 2 hours, then, when time runs out, he is forcefully transformed into his cute furry self. And as for the last comment about you wishing to have the kitty L, you can't, he's already taken in heart by the psychotic killer Kira, also known as Light Yagami, the perfect child.

A car suddenly pulled into the driveway, a very familiar car to L. That car had been his when he was younger and he had kept it parked in his parking lot along with all his other different cars in which Watari drove him around in. Why had Light taken his car? Not that he really minded, but it is rather rude to touch, and keep, a dead persons belongings.

The door of the car swung open and L looked on with anticipation as he spotted auburn hair from the window of the car. Then, out of the car, came out the man whom had killed him and stolen his heart.

Coal black eyes starred in awe as Light walked over to the door of his house and ring the door bell. Soon the door opened to reveal Sachiko, Light's mother, who gave her beloved son a hug and beckoned him inside.

At this L begun to ponder, should he just barge into Light's room and go downstairs and surprise the whole family; or should he just wait and sneak into the car, which belonged to him in the past, and then just surprise Light? Of course, this being in his cat form.

He was given strict rules that he could not break, even the child of heaven had to follow rules. He was told by Junsei that he could only turn into his human form when his whole heart was in it; when Light had come to terms with something deep in his heart; and that when he transformed he would not die again. For if he did, he would not be able to be reborn for another couple hundred years. Then he was reminded of the same rules by Xellos.

The angel did care deeply for L and wanted nothing more than to kill that damn shinigami whom L was not given the name of. He had asked if he spoke of Rem, which Xellos had snorted at and shook his head telling him that Rem was just a pawn in the game.

The turning of the knob caught L's full attention and he peered at it curiously. As the door creaked open his breath caught in his throat. There stood Light, the man he truly loved. He had not seen Light so up close before in his cat form, it was marvelous! Light looked so big, and somehow this thought stirred something in his lower half. But he miraculously managed to calm himself.

Light walked over to his computer and picked up a book, and that's when he noticed the cat lounging on his balcony. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as he stepped out to join the small cat. Light never did hold grudges against animals, they were not the ones polluting the world.

"Mreow…" The cat spoke up and Light smiled.

"Yes, the stars are bright tonight aren't they?" He asked as he leaned over the railing, starring up into the night sky. Then Light looked over at L and picked the cat up, cradling it in his arms. L purring happily at the warmth of his crush's body. "You're a cute little guy aren't you? I wonder if you have an owner…hmmm…" Light looked at L up and down, curious about the scarf and bracelet. He looked under the scarf but found to tag or anything. "No owner, so you're a stray?" Light mused and smiled. "Then how about I take you in? You seem smart enough."

"Mreow meow mrow!!" The cat chided happily causing Light to chuckle and shake his head, this was the happiest he had felt since 'his' death. He walked back inside the room, the cat nuzzling his chest, and walked back down to the living room.

"Onii-chan! Hurry, mom's serving…our…food…" Sayu blinked a few times as she saw the cat, her voice becoming a whisper as she spoke. "KAWAII!!" Sayu screeched as she ripped the black cat from Lights arms and petting it like crazy as well as swinging it around.

'Poor cat' Light thought with a sweatdrop as he saw the cats eyes widen in panic at his sisters actions. "Sayu, can I please have my cat back? I want him alive and well." Light said and Sayu stopped her actions and grinned up at her older brother.

"I was just playing with it. What's his name?" Sayu asked handing Light back the black bundle of panicked fur.

"…I don't know yet…" Light stated truthfully.

"How about black?" L and Light gave Sayu a hollow look.

"Sayu, please, I rather die than name a cat Black." Light deadpanned.

"Hmph, how about Midnight?"

"Sounds nice, I'll think about it." Light said and walked off to the kitchen to see his mother serving them their foods at the table.

"Light honey, is that your cat?" Sachiko asked as she noticed the cat in his arms.

"Yes, I got him today…" Light said. It was the truth…in a way. He looked down at the cat he held and a small smile tugged at his lips as he saw the cat starring up at him with shimmering eyes.

"Well that's nice. Just make sure you feed him well. Oh,and don't forget to take him to the veterinarian." Sachiko said with a smile. "Now come along, food's ready." She said as she went to the table where the food was served.

"Alright." Light said and followed his mother, cat still in his arms.

"Mom,what's the cat going to eat?" Sayu asked.

"Hmm..I don't think eating our food will harm him." Sachiko said thinking.

"Then let me serve him, he is my responsibility." Light said putting the cat down and grabbing small plate and serving a small portion on the plate for the unnamed cat. He then placed the plate down infront of the sitting cat and told him to eat that, which the cat reacted by turning his head away after taking a look at it. "Ok, what do you want?" Light asked after trying to give the cat a bit of everything that they had on the table.

At the question the cat looked at the large pie they had on the counter of the kitchen with big hungry eyes. Light looked between the cat and the pie a few times before laughing. "Then pie it is. Mom, is it ok for the cat to have some pie?"

"If it wont kill him." Was the reply and Light smiled at the cat whom was looking pleased with itself. Light cut a piece of the pie and gave it to the cat whom begun to eat it happily, a small kitty smile on its cute little kitty lips.

"You kind of remind me of someone I knew..." Light hummed out as he watched the cat eating. Yes, the cat was reminding him of L. The way it looked, all black and its large black eyes. What it liked. But he wondered why it wore a blue bracelet and a gray scarf. Shaking his head, he went back kto his own eating as he listened to his mother and sister talk about their father that was still working on the Kira case.

* * *

A/n: Yah, the L thing is not really original is it? Oh well, whatever. I like L as a kitty cat!! –hugs kitty L- he's adorable!! Well, he always is isn't he?XD That's why we all love him! Please Review! Yeah, not the best, but it's something.

If you guys have any ideas for the story, send it to me through a Private Message please! Cuz If I use It I don't want others that have read the review know what happens!! So yeah, my email is sasukegaaraneji (at) hot/mail incase you guys wanna add me 2 ur msn IM, or anything...or message me…yeah….….PLEASE REVIEW!!:D


End file.
